Percy's Time Trauma
Summary This is the pilot episode of DuncanWoodenRailway's series, Stories of the Sudrian Rails. When it comes to production time, this episode had the longest, due to it being the first one. This episode features a very complicated story, to add is not particularly well written. Although it is very praised by other people, John has lost his love for it after a few months. John still considers this episode a good one. 'Plot' One morning, Oliver comes into the yard and stumbles onto Toad, Duck, Diesel, and Gordon having a conversation. He gets confused as he doesn't know what is going on. Duck later explains that Gordon was complaining about his express coaches being sold and having to use multiple branchline coaches. Percy arrives at the docks early, (6:30 AM) so he decides to take a nap until he has to take his train. Percy wakes to Diesel arriving at the docks. He asks what time it is. Diesel says its 7:00 AM. Percy, however, thinks he is lying. He asks Donald about the time who sarcastically says its 9:30. Percy believes him, so he informs his driver and a fireman, and hurries off. The problem is, a small portion of Percy's route goes on the main line, and Gordon usually comes onto it around 9:30. So they decide to wait it out. A few hours later, they go, but by that time it has actually turned 9:00. They have a narrow encounter with the express, and Percy becomes a runaway. Percy notices a black shack on Gordon's hill, but couldn't quite make it out. He soon runs into a bank of earth, and Sir Topham Hatt explains his mistake. 'Characters' *Oliver Voiced by OlivertheGWREngine *Duck Voiced by ThomasWoodenAVI *Gordon Voiced by RhyndaleRailway *Toad Voiced by WoodenRS *Diesel Voiced by Thomasfan12341 *Spiteful Brakevan Voiced by KnapfordTrevor28 *Salty (Cameo) *Percy Voiced by Ryatron12 *Donald Voiced by ThomasWoodenEscapadeStudios *Percy's Driver Voiced by KnapfordTrevor28 *Percy's Fireman Voiced by OlivertheGWREngine *Douglas (Cameo) *Signalman Voiced by PokéBrick02 *Henry Voiced by Crimson2091 *James Voiced by TrainKingJames *Edward (Cameo) *Trevor Voiced by WilliamOliver11 *Sir Topham Hatt voiced by Thomasfan89 *Lupus Voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway *??? Voiced by DuncanWoodenRailway *Told By DuncanWoodenRailway 'Trivia' *'This episodes continues to be the most successful out of the four, with over 50 comments, over 20 likes, and over 500 views. *Although this episode is often praised, it has the most visual goofs. *This episode had a clear homage to "Percy Runs Away" 'Goofs *In intro, Thomas starts after the clip starts rolling. *During first scene photo begins to float off of the screen . *ThomasWoodenAVI says "We have a branchline to tend to a day" instead of "We have a branchline to tend to today." *A time stamp screen says "eralier" instead of "earlier". *A clip of Percy's driver jumping out of Percy's cab appears upside down. *In multiple clips of Percy running away start to early, as Percy starts after the camera starts rolling. *A piece of John's editor appears in a clip of the NW Brakevan. *Trevor, and the NW Brakevan teleport to a different part of the scene/set. *Thomfan89 says "much" twice in a sentence. Category:Series Category:Videos